English Numerals
English number words '''include numerals and various words derived from them. Cardinal Numbers Cardinal numbers refer to the size of a group. In English, these words are numerals. The numbers from 0 through 9 have the same names as in decimal but numbers greater than 9, there is no agreed upon name for units. *0 - zero (nought) (sometimes pronouced as "oh" in speech) *1 - one *2 - two *3 - three *4 - four *5 - five *6 - six *7 - seven *8 - eight *9 - nine *X - ten, dek *E - eleven, el, elv, lev, ven *10 - twelve, dozen, doh, zen, unqua *20 - twenty *30 - thirty *X0 - dekty *E0 - elty *100 - hundred, gross *1000 - thousand, great-gross E has numerous names because eleven's (decimal name for E) etymology originates from a Germanic compound ainlif meaning "one left" thus, is a decimal name rather than a dozenal name. The word lev for E is not advised as lev is a root in SDN and would cause confusion e.g. levqua = 10;E but lev levqua could mean either 10;EE or E 10;E For larger numbers, there are approximately X different systems. The following table show the following names for larger numbers: '''The following text will use the Grand system, Ten for X, and Elv for E In English, all numbers are perfectly regular, except for the word doh on its own can have no one in front of it (10 = doh / one-doh). If a number is in the range 11; to EE;, and the second digit is not zero, you typically write the number in words separated by a hyphen. The grosans are written in the following fashion: So too are the unands, with the number of unands followed by the word "unand" For high powers of doh, the same conversion is used for biand, triand, quadrand, etc. And example number such as 63E 014 791 62X; can be written in english as the following: six grosan three-doh-elv doh-four biand seven-grosan nine-doh-one unand six-grosan two-doh-ten Short scale Sets of 3 zeros Past 1,000 Name Number of Zeros 1 million 6 (1,000,000) 2 billion 9 (1,000,000,000) 3 trillion 10 (1,000,000,000,000) 4 quadrillion 13 (1,000,000,000,000,000) 5 quintillion 16 (1,000,000,000,000,000,000) 6 sextillion 19 (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) 7 septillion 20 (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) 8 octillion 23 (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) 9 nonillion 26 (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) X dekrillion 29 (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) E elpillion 30 (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) 10 dozillion 33 (1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000) 11 undozillion 36 12 duodozillion 39 13 tredozillion 40 14 quattuordozillion 43 15 quindozillion 46 16 sexdozillion 49 17 septendozillion 50 18 octodozillion 53 19 novemdozillion 56 1X dekradozillion 59 1E elpindozillion 60 20 vigintillion 63 21 unvigintillion 66 22 duovigintillion 69 23 trevigintillion 70 24 quattuorvigintillion 73 25 quinvigintillion 76 26 sexvigintillion 79 27 septenvigintillion 80 28 octovigintillion 83 29 novemvigintillion 86 2X dekravigintillion 89 2E elpinvigintillion 90 30 trigintillion 93 31 untrigintillion 96 32 duotrigintillion 99 33 tretrigintillion X0 34 quattuortrigintillion X3 35 quintrigintillion X6 36 sextrigintillion X9 37 septentrigintillion E0 38 octotrigintillion E3 39 novemtrigintillion E6 3X dekratrigintillion E9 3E elpintrigintillion 100 40 quadragintillion 103 41 unquadragintillion 106 42 duoquadragintillion 109 43 trequadragintillion 110 44 quattuorquadragintillion 113 45 quinquadragintillion 116 46 sexquadragintillion 119 47 septenquadragintillion 120 48 octoquadragintillion 123 49 novemquadragintillion 126 4X dekraquadragintillion 129 4E elpinquadragintillion 130 50 quinquagintillion 133 51 unquinquagintillion 136 52 duoquinquagintillion 139 53 trequinquagintillion 140 54 quattuorquinquagintillion 143 55 quinquinquagintillion 146 56 sexquinquagintillion 149 57 septenquinquagintillion 150 58 octoquinquagintillion 153 59 novemquinquagintillion 156 5X dekraquinquagintillion 159 5E elpinquinquagintillion 160 60 sexagintillion 163 61 unsexagintillion 166 62 duosexagintillion 169 63 tresexagintillion 170 64 quattuorsexagintillion 173 65 quinsexagintillion 176 66 sexsexagintillion 179 67 septensexagintillion 180 68 octosexagintillion 183 69 novemsexagintillion 186 6X dekrasexagintillion 189 6E elpinsexagintillion 190 70 septuagintillion 193 71 unseptuagintillion 196 72 duoseptuagintillion 199 73 treseptuagintillion 1X0 74 quattuorseptuagintillion 1X3 75 quinseptuagintillion 1X6 76 sexseptuagintillion 1X9 77 septenseptuagintillion 1E0 78 octoseptuagintillion 1E3 79 novemseptuagintillion 1E6 7X dekraseptuagintillion 1E9 7E elpinseptuagintillion 200 80 octogintillion 203 81 unoctogintillion 206 82 duooctogintillion 209 83 treoctogintillion 210 84 quattuoroctogintillion 213 85 quinoctogintillion 216 86 sexoctogintillion 219 87 septenoctogintillion 220 88 octooctogintillion 223 89 novemoctogintillion 226 8X dekraoctogintillion 229 8E elpinoctogintillion 230 90 nonagintillion 233 91 unnonagintillion 236 92 duononagintillion 239 93 trenonagintillion 240 94 quattuornonagintillion 243 95 quinnonagintillion 246 96 sexnonagintillion 249 97 septennonagintillion 250 98 octononagintillion 253 99 novemnonagintillion 256 9X dekranonagintillion 259 9E elpinnonagintillion 260 X0 dekragintillion 263 X1 undekragintillion 266 X2 duodekragintillion 269 X3 tredekragintillion 270 X4 quattuordekragintillion 273 X5 quindekragintillion 276 X6 sexdekragintillion 279 X7 septendekragintillion 280 X8 octodekragintillion 283 X9 novemdekragintillion 286 XX dekradekragintillion 289 XE elpindekragintillion 290 E0 elpagintillion 293 E1 unelpagintillion 296 E2 duoelpagintillion 299 E3 treelpagintillion 2X0 E4 quattuorelpagintillion 2X3 E5 quinelpagintillion 2X6 E6 sexelpagintillion 2X9 E7 septenelpagintillion 2E0 E8 octoelpagintillion 2E3 E9 novemelpagintillion 2E6 EX dekraelpagintillion 2E9 EE elpinelpagintillion 300 100 centillion 303 For long scale, "n" should be corresponding to 6n (106n) instead of 3n+3 (103n+3), and 6n+3 can be either "thousand n-illion" or "n-illiard". Besides, for super-long scale, "n" should be corresponding to 10n (1010n) instead of 3n+3 (103n+3), and 10n+3 is "thousand n-illion", 10n+6 is "n-illiard", 10n+9 is "thousand n-illiard". The numbers < 109 (i.e. <= 9 digits) have the same names in all of these three scales. The small units are "onety" (instead of "ten") for 101 and "hundred" for 102, besides, for super-long scale, 106 is still "million", but 1010 is a new word "unillion", and 1016 is "unilliard". 0 zero 1 one 2 two 3 three 4 four 5 five 6 six 7 seven 8 eight 9 nine X dek E el 10 onety 20 twenty 30 thirty 40 forty 50 fifty 60 sixty 70 seventy 80 eighty 90 ninety X0 dekty E0 elty 100 one hundred 1000 one thousand Numbers 0 to 100 0: zero 1: one 2: two 3: three 4: four 5: five 6: six 7: seven 8: eight 9: nine X: dek E: el 10: onety 11: onety-one 12: onety-two 13: onety-three 14: onety-four 15: onety-five 16: onety-six 17: onety-seven 18: onety-eight 19: onety-nine 1X: onety-dek 1E: onety-el 20: twenty 21: twenty-one 22: twenty-two 23: twenty-three 24: twenty-four 25: twenty-five 26: twenty-six 27: twenty-seven 28: twenty-eight 29: twenty-nine 2X: twenty-dek 2E: twenty-el 30: thirty 31: thirty-one 32: thirty-two 33: thirty-three 34: thirty-four 35: thirty-five 36: thirty-six 37: thirty-seven 38: thirty-eight 39: thirty-nine 3X: thirty-dek 3E: thirty-el 40: forty 41: forty-one 42: forty-two 43: forty-three 44: forty-four 45: forty-five 46: forty-six 47: forty-seven 48: forty-eight 49: forty-nine 4X: forty-dek 4E: forty-el 50: fifty 51: fifty-one 52: fifty-two 53: fifty-three 54: fifty-four 55: fifty-five 56: fifty-six 57: fifty-seven 58: fifty-eight 59: fifty-nine 5X: fifty-dek 5E: fifty-el 60: sixty 61: sixty-one 62: sixty-two 63: sixty-three 64: sixty-four 65: sixty-five 66: sixty-six 67: sixty-seven 68: sixty-eight 69: sixty-nine 6X: sixty-dek 6E: sixty-el 70: seventy 71: seventy-one 72: seventy-two 73: seventy-three 74: seventy-four 75: seventy-five 76: seventy-six 77: seventy-seven 78: seventy-eight 79: seventy-nine 7X: seventy-dek 7E: seventy-el 80: eighty 81: eighty-one 82: eighty-two 83: eighty-three 84: eighty-four 85: eighty-five 86: eighty-six 87: eighty-seven 88: eighty-eight 89: eighty-nine 8X: eighty-dek 8E: eighty-el 90: ninety 91: ninety-one 92: ninety-two 93: ninety-three 94: ninety-four 95: ninety-five 96: ninety-six 97: ninety-seven 98: ninety-eight 99: ninety-nine 9X: ninety-dek 9E: ninety-el X0: dekty X1: dekty-one X2: dekty-two X3: dekty-three X4: dekty-four X5: dekty-five X6: dekty-six X7: dekty-seven X8: dekty-eight X9: dekty-nine XX: dekty-dek XE: dekty-el E0: elty E1: elty-one E2: elty-two E3: elty-three E4: elty-four E5: elty-five E6: elty-six E7: elty-seven E8: elty-eight E9: elty-nine EX: elty-dek EE: elty-el 100: one hundred A system of dozenal (duodecimal) numerals Use "." instead of ";" for the dozenal point This numeral system can be used of the nonnegative integers < 101010. (i.e. <= 1010 digits). This is the super-long scale. (In this list, all numbers are written in dozenal) SI prefixes of powers of 10: This is the new SI prefix. (In this list, all numbers are written in dozenal) Example The number 2100 = 16,25X,715,4X6,93E,005,208,8E9,747,1EE,X06,409,69E,854 that has 35 digits. In short scale, this number is onety-six dozillion two hundred fifty-dek elpillion seven hundred onety-five dekrillion four hundred dekty-six nonillion nine hundred thirty-el octillion five septillion two hundred eight sextillion eight hundred elty-nine quintillion seven hundred forty-seven quadrillion one hundred elty-el trillion dek hundred six billion four hundred nine million six hundred ninety-el thousand eight hundred fifty-four In long scale, this number is onety-six thousand two hundred fifty-dek sextillion seven hundred onety-five thousand four hundred dekty-six quintillion nine hundred thirty-el thousand five quadrillion two hundred eight thousand eight hundred elty-nine trillion seven hundred forty-seven thousand one hundred elty-el billion dek hundred six thousand four hundred nine million six hundred ninety-el thousand eight hundred fifty-four or onety-six sextilliard two hundred fifty-dek sextillion seven hundred onety-five quintillion’s four hundred dekty-six quintillion nine hundred thirty-el quadrilliard five quadrillion two hundred eight trilliard eight hundred elty-nine trillion seven hundred forty-seven billiard one hundred elty-el billion dek hundred six milliard four hundred nine million six hundred ninety-el thousand eight hundred fifty-four In super-long scale, this number is onety-six thousand two hundred fifty-dek trillion seven hundred onety-five thousand four hundred dekty-six billiard nine hundred thirty-el thousand five billion two hundred eight thousand eight hundred elty-nine unilliard seven hundred forty-seven thousand one hundred elty-el unillion dek hundred six thousand four hundred nine million six hundred ninety-el thousand eight hundred fifty-four The googol family googol = 10^100 googolplex = 10^(10^100) googolplexplex (googolduplex, googolplexian) = 10^(10^(10^100)) Also googoltriplex (=10^(10^(10^(10^100)))), googolquadriplex, googolquinplex, googolsextiplex, googolseptiplex, googoloctiplex, googolnoniplex, googoldekriplex, googolelpiplex, googoldoziplex, ..., googolcentiplex Note: n-plex is 10n, n-minex is 10-n. Table of dozenal numerals There is no consistent and widely accepted way to extend cardinals beyond centillion (centilliard). (In this list, all numbers are written in dozenal) Polygons Name of polygons with n sides: 1: henagon (monogon) 2: digon 3: trigon (triangle) 4: tetragon (quadrilateral) 5: pentagon 6: hexagon 7: heptagon 8: octagon 9: enneagon X: dekagon E: elagon 10: dozagon 11: hendozagon 12: dodozagon 13: tridozagon 14: tetradozagon 15: pentadozagon 16: hexadozagon 17: heptadozagon 18: octadozagon 19: enneadozagon 1X: dekadozagon 1E: eladozagon 20: icosagon 21: icosihenagon 22: icosidigon 23: icositrigon 24: icositetragon 25: icosipentagon 26: icosihexagon 27: icosiheptagon 28: icosioctagon 29: icosienneagon 2X: icosidekagon 2E: icosielagon 30: triacontagon 31: triacontahenagon 32: triacontadigon 33: triacontatrigon 34: triacontatetragon 35: triacontapentagon 36: triacontahexagon 37: triacontaheptagon 38: triacontaoctagon 39: triacontaenneagon 3X: triacontadekagon 3E: triacontaelagon 40: tetracontagon 41: tetracontahenagon 42: tetracontadigon 43: tetracontatrigon 44: tetracontatetragon 45: tetracontapentagon 46: tetracontahexagon 47: tetracontaheptagon 48: tetracontaoctagon 49: tetracontaenneagon 4X: tetracontadekagon 4E: tetracontaelagon 50: pentacontagon 51: pentacontahenagon 52: pentacontadigon 53: pentacontatrigon 54: pentacontatetragon 55: pentacontapentagon 56: pentacontahexagon 57: pentacontaheptagon 58: pentacontaoctagon 59: pentacontaenneagon 5X: pentacontadekagon 5E: pentacontaelagon 60: hexacontagon 61: hexacontahenagon 62: hexacontadigon 63: hexacontatrigon 64: hexacontatetragon 65: hexacontapentagon 66: hexacontahexagon 67: hexacontaheptagon 68: hexacontaoctagon 69: hexacontaenneagon 6X: hexacontadekagon 6E: hexacontaelagon 70: heptacontagon 71: heptacontahenagon 72: heptacontadigon 73: heptacontatrigon 74: heptacontatetragon 75: heptacontapentagon 76: heptacontahexagon 77: heptacontaheptagon 78: heptacontaoctagon 79: heptacontaenneagon 7X: heptacontadekagon 7E: heptacontaelagon 80: octacontagon 81: octacontahenagon 82: octacontadigon 83: octacontatrigon 84: octacontatetragon 85: octacontapentagon 86: octacontahexagon 87: octacontaheptagon 88: octacontaoctagon 89: octacontaenneagon 8X: octacontadekagon 8E: octacontaelagon 90: enneacontagon 91: enneacontahenagon 92: enneacontadigon 93: enneacontatrigon 94: enneacontatetragon 95: enneacontapentagon 96: enneacontahexagon 97: enneacontaheptagon 98: enneacontaoctagon 99: enneacontaenneagon 9X: enneacontadekagon 9E: enneacontaelagon X0: dekacontagon X1: dekacontahenagon X2: dekacontadigon X3: dekacontatrigon X4: dekacontatetragon X5: dekacontapentagon X6: dekacontahexagon X7: dekacontaheptagon X8: dekacontaoctagon X9: dekacontaenneagon XX: dekacontadekagon XE: dekacontaelagon E0: elacontagon E1: elacontahenagon E2: elacontadigon E3: elacontatrigon E4: elacontatetragon E5: elacontapentagon E6: elacontahexagon E7: elacontaheptagon E8: elacontaoctagon E9: elacontaenneagon EX: elacontadekagon EE: elacontaelagon 100: hectagon (polygons with sides n > 100 are simply called “n-gon”) Numeral systems Name of numeral system with radix n: 1: unary 2: binary 3: ternary 4: quaternary 5: quinary 6: senary 7: septenary 8: octonary 9: nonary X: dekranary E: elpinary 10: dozenal 11: undozenal 12: duodozenal 13: tridozenal 14: quadridozenal 15: quindozenal 16: sexadozenal 17: septendozenal 18: octodozenal 19: nonadozenal 1X: dekradozenal 1E: elpindozenal 20: vigesimal 21: unvigesimal 22: duovigesimal 23: trivigesimal 24: quadrivigesimal 25: quinvigesimal 26: sexavigesimal 27: septenvigesimal 28: octovigesimal 29: nonavigesimal 2X: dekravigesimal 2E: elpinvigesimal 30: trigesimal 31: untrigesimal 32: duotrigesimal 33: tritrigesimal 34: quadritrigesimal 35: quintrigesimal 36: sexatrigesimal 37: septentrigesimal 38: octotrigesimal 39: nonatrigesimal 3X: dekratrigesimal 3E: elpintrigesimal 40: quadragesimal 41: unquadragesimal 42: duoquadragesimal 43: triquadragesimal 44: quadriquadragesimal 45: quinquadragesimal 46: sexaquadragesimal 47: septenquadragesimal 48: octoquadragesimal 49: nonaquadragesimal 4X: dekraquadragesimal 4E: elpinquadragesimal 50: quinquagesimal 51: unquinquagesimal 52: duoquinquagesimal 53: triquinquagesimal 54: quadriquinquagesimal 55: quinquinquagesimal 56: sexaquinquagesimal 57: septenquinquagesimal 58: octoquinquagesimal 59: nonaquinquagesimal 5X: dekraquinquagesimal 5E: elpinquinquagesimal 60: sexagesimal 61: unsexagesimal 62: duosexagesimal 63: trisexagesimal 64: quadrisexagesimal 65: quinsexagesimal 66: sexasexagesimal 67: septensexagesimal 68: octosexagesimal 69: nonasexagesimal 6X: dekrasexagesimal 6E: elpinsexagesimal 70: septuagesimal 71: unseptuagesimal 72: duoseptuagesimal 73: triseptuagesimal 74: quadriseptuagesimal 75: quinseptuagesimal 76: sexaseptuagesimal 77: septenseptuagesimal 78: octoseptuagesimal 79: nonaseptuagesimal 7X: dekraseptuagesimal 7E: elpinseptuagesimal 80: octogesimal 81: unoctogesimal 82: duooctogesimal 83: trioctogesimal 84: quadrioctogesimal 85: quinoctogesimal 86: sexaoctogesimal 87: septenoctogesimal 88: octooctogesimal 89: nonaoctogesimal 8X: dekraoctogesimal 8E: elpinoctogesimal 90: nonagesimal 91: unnonagesimal 92: duononagesimal 93: trinonagesimal 94: quadrinonagesimal 95: quinnonagesimal 96: sexanonagesimal 97: septennonagesimal 98: octononagesimal 99: nonanonagesimal 9X: dekranonagesimal 9E: elpinnonagesimal X0: dekragesimal X1: undekragesimal X2: duodekragesimal X3: tridekragesimal X4: quadridekragesimal X5: quindekragesimal X6: sexadekragesimal X7: septendekragesimal X8: octodekragesimal X9: nonadekragesimal XX: dekradekragesimal XE: elpindekragesimal E0: elpagesimal E1: unelpagesimal E2: duoelpagesimal E3: trielpagesimal E4: quadrielpagesimal E5: quinelpagesimal E6: sexaelpagesimal E7: septenelpagesimal E8: octoelpagesimal E9: nonaelpagesimal EX: dekraelpagesimal EE: elpinelpagesimal 100: centesimal (numeral systems with base n > 100 are simply called “base n” or “n-ary”)Category:Pages